Dense
by Fannie
Summary: Dense est le coeur dans la dense forêt.Il n'y a plus de raison,il n'y a plus de folie.Rien que les battements de leurs propre coeur.Comment peut-on survivre face à tant de mal?15 élèves de Poudlard l'apprendront à leurs dépends.


Disclaimer:Je tiens à écrire que les persos de Harry Potter  
ne sont pas à moi,ils sont à JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
La petite note de la petite Fannie:  
Écrire et faire le concept de cette fic  
m'apporte un plaisir fou.Reviews ou non,  
je vais la continuer,car elle fait mon petit  
bonheur.Mais (car il y a presque toujours un mais)  
des reviews seront toujours grandement appréciés,  
et chaudement acceuillis.Merci.Bonne Lecture.  
  
  
  
  
On dit souvent une cage doré,  
pour représenté un lieu magnifique  
qui est en fait une prison.  
  
Et si ça serais,en fait,  
un abri infecte?  
  
Si un lieu extrêmement   
dangeureux est votre seul   
chance de survie,de liberté?  
  
Il naît alors une peur profonde.  
Car vous êtes au coeur du danger,  
mais c'est là en fait que vous êtes   
le plus en sécurité.  
  
C'est le thème que j'exploite  
dans cette fic,où 15 personnes  
vivront et affronterons ensemble  
la peur,la vérité,le mensonge,  
le mal et la mort.  
  
Alors.voilà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dense*  
  
  
  
  
Introduction  
partie 1/2  
  
Narrateur:Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1:Insouciance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tous les arbres semblent identiques.  
  
Non.  
  
Tous les arbres sont identiques.  
Ils sont grands,gris,ternes et morts.  
Ils soufflent dans les mugissements du vent la peur de la vérité et du mensonge,  
vous murmurent à l'oreille que la mort est proche et que le salut est loin.  
  
Le vent est froid;il me pince les joues et m'écorchent le front,me fait  
renifler bruyamment.De petites larmes coulent de mes yeux,effets du froid  
et peut-être de la panique qui m'accable.  
  
Cette panique que toutes les personnes qui se sont déjà perdus  
ont déjà ressentis.Le coeur qui se démène,ce trou béant dans l'estomac,  
les milliers de question qui se bousculent dans la tête et qui donne l'impression  
que celle-ci est vide.Oui,c'est comme ça que je me sentais au début.  
Mais ma peur a grandi;j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus là mais en fait elle  
a évoluée,elle est plus présente qu'avant mais d'une façon plus sournoise,plus malsaine.  
Elle est en fait devenue regrets et désespoir.  
Faux-espoirs et fausse détermination.  
  
Toute ma misère viens de cette maudite forêt.  
Toute ma colère est tournée vers elle,toute  
ma haine est fixé sur chacun de ses arbres,  
chacunes de ses branches,chacunes de ses feuilles,  
Et sur cette température trop froide pour un mois d'octobre.  
  
J'ai le bout des orteils gelés,j'ai un mal  
de tête atroce et je me damnerais pour des mouchoirs.  
  
Mais,malgré tout,je continu d'avancer.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs,ni par quelle volonté,  
mais j'avance avec un détermination qui ne plis  
pas sous mon amertume croissante.  
  
Je ne peux qu'espérer que cette forêt a une fin.  
  
Mes pieds font mal.Mais je continu.Je crispe mes doigts endolori,fixant l'horizon  
ou se darde un soleil presque englouti par le sol.La nuit approche,cruelle et terrifiante.  
  
-Je n'en peux plus.  
  
C'est la voix de Ginny,elle fend l'air et me déchire le coeur.  
Oh,comme j'aimerais prononcé ces mots!  
Je me retourne et j'arrête de marché,malgré mon cerveau qui me cri de  
continuer,mais mon coeur et mes membres fatigués l'entendent autrement.  
  
Elle est là,assise parmi les feuilles mortes,ses cheveux rouge flottant dans l'air,  
la mine défaite.Elle frotte désespérement ses mollets endoloris.Je ne sais pas  
quoi dire.Je ne sais pas quoi faire.Le temps presse et la nuit s'en vient.On ne peut pas se permette d'arrêter.  
Mais je reste muet.Les mots ne veulent tout simplement pas sortir,prisonnier de l'envie  
de faire la même chose.Je suis si fatigué.Non je suis écoeuré de tout ce qui nous arrive.  
  
Hermione se penche alors lentement et s'agenouille a son tour,passant lentement  
sa main dans le dos de Ginny.Je me rends compte qu'elle pleure.  
Je me tourne vers Ron,qui machouille sa lèvre inférieur,cherchant probablement  
quelque chose à dire ou a faire pour consoler sa soeur.Puis mon regard se pose   
sur Malfoy,affichant des joues rosies et des sourcils fronçés.  
Surement plus par mépris que par un quelquonque souçis.  
Quand je détourni mon regard de ce déchet humain,les deux yeux gris de Ron  
étaient fixé sur moi,formant une question muette.Et cette question,  
je savais pertinnament ce que c'étais.  
C'était toujours la même.  
  
"Harry,peux-tu faire quelque chose?"  
  
Je peux sentir aussi le poids des regard d'Hermione et de Ginny,et peut-être même celui de Draco.  
Tous d'une façon où d'une autre s'attendent à ce que je trouve la solution à cette  
malheureuse situation.Car je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter,celui qui a fait de Voldemort un souvenir pendant presque 14 ans.  
Harry Potter,celui qui a sauvé la pierre phylosophale des griffes de ce tyran.  
Harry Potter,celui qui sauva l'école du monstre de la chambre des secrets.  
Harry Potter,le gagnant de la coupe de feu,qui survécu aux mangemorts et à Voldemort lui même.  
Harry Potter,celui qui contra la plus grande attaque contre Poudlard.  
Harry Potter,le beau,le grand,le courageux,l'unique,le fabuleux.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'Harry Potter ce n'est pas moi.  
Ce ne peut pas être tout simplement moi.Parce que je n'ai rien de  
fabuleux.Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent,le plus fort,le plus n'importe quoi.  
Ces bons coups ne sont qu'une sucessions d'interventions extérieurs,de chances et de malchances.  
  
Peut-être que je suis juste fou et que je colle moi-même cette question dans leurs yeux,  
que je me fait croire des choses,que ce sont des fausses impressions.  
Mais,fausses ou non,il faut que j'agisse.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
-Il faut marcher le plus de distance possible avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Aller,lève toi Ginny,  
  
Je lui tends la main et elle l'empoigne mollement pour se remettre sur pieds  
d'une façon maladroite et confuse.Elle évite désespérement  
mon regard,comme on évite un chien à l'air féroce de l'autre coté de la rue.  
  
-Je m'excuse Harry,c'était ridicule.  
  
Ses yeux que l'on voit trop peu souvent,qui préfèrent  
lorgner le sol que toute autre chose,me regardent enfin.  
Il y a toujours cette lueur étrange,un peu froide là où le  
gris et le vert sont indisociable,ou tout est en fait indisociable.  
Bien au fond de ses pupilles,il y a une énigme,une étrange   
émotion impossible à cerner.  
Qu'est ce que c'est?Je ne sais pas.  
Depuis quand c'est là?Je ne sais plus.  
Elle détourne le regard,voulant seulement me montrer  
qu'elle était honteuse et profondément désolée.  
  
Elle ne devrait pas s'en vouloir,car mon plus vif désir  
est de m'affaler à terre moi aussi,pour plaindre ce qui m'arrive.Car je suis lâche.  
Plus lâche que je ne le paraît.   
  
On recommence à marcher.  
  
Le ciel est rose maintenant.Le soleil rougeois à l'horizon,à moitié visible.  
L'air vibre viollament dans mes oreilles.  
Je tombe dans une sorte de transe éveillée,  
où d'autre couché ou levé de soleil se surperpose,  
où les souvenirs défilent,liés par un lien  
fragile qui me semble dans mes réflections fort et résistant.  
Mais toutes ces ribambelles de pensées finissent toujours par rattraper  
mes plus beaux,mes plus noires,mes plus précieux moments.Je la vois  
maintenant riant et dansant dans ma tête,entrain de me redire les mêmes choses   
et moi de lui répondre les mêmes stupidités.Je me lamente sur les  
pires paroles que je lui ai dites,je me félicite sur les meilleurs,je chéris celles  
qu'elle ma dites,et je maudit celle qu'elle n'a jamais prononcée.  
  
La colère monte en moi.  
D'abord contre tout ce que je n'ai jamais faits  
et tout ce que le ciel ne m'a pas accordé envers elle.  
Puis après je ressens le besoin de la rejeter sur  
qu'elle que chose de beaucoup plus tangible.  
Cette forêt me met hors de moi.  
Je ne serais surement pas en train de rabacher ces  
vieux souvenirs si je n'étais pas dans cette forêt  
maudite.  
  
Être ici m'est insupportable!  
J'aimerais tant être dans mon lit,  
n'avoir jamais pris la décision de venir!  
  
D'être bien au chaud dans la salle commune,avec du jus   
de citrouille,des choco-grenouilles et un bon feu de foyer,  
à jouer aux échecs avec Ron,tout en taquinant Hermione qui étudit trop,  
rire de Malfoy avec Neville,Seamus et Dean.Qu'est ce que je donnerais  
pour ne pas être ici,avec les araignées géantes,les loup-garous,  
les-  
  
Du mouvement attira soudainement mon attention vers la gauche;  
c'est en fait Malfoy qui fouille frénétiquement dans sa poche d'un air  
inconscient.Je sais soudain ce qu'il cherche sans savoir;sa baguette.  
  
La professeur de culture moldu d'Hermione avait proposé une activité à Dumbledore  
qui consistait à enlever les baguettes à tout les étudiants pour que ceux-ci se rendent  
compte en tant que sorciers combien leur baguette magique était importante,et de plus  
comprendre comment les moldus se débrouillaient sans elles.Dumbledore avait accepté l'idée,  
mais avait restreint l'activité pour les septièmes années.Ils avaient confisqué nos baguettes   
le matin du 25 octobre.Cette journée même,Ginny alla voir le professeur Mcgonagall pour lui  
dire qu'elle avait perdue sa baguette dans la forêt interdite lors d'un cour de soin aux créatures magiques.  
La professeur lui avait suggérée d'aller la chercher accompagnée.C'est à deux heures de l'après-midi   
que moi,Ginny,Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la forêt.Certain que l'on mijotait   
quelque chose,Malfoy nous avait suivit tel son esprit de fouine le poussait à la faire.  
Et nous nous étions perdu.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi.On avait peut-être emprunté le mauvais sentier,les feuilles  
mortes cachant les chemins.Quand nous revîmes sur nos pas,on trouva Malfoy derrière nous...  
Il eu une telle confusion,surtout du à la bataille entre lui et Ron,que je ne pourrais  
pas dire si nous avions prit la bonne direction par la suite.Surement pas,vu le temps écoulé depuis.  
  
Maintenant on a faim,on a froid,on a peur;tous savent trop bien ce que la forêt interdite renferme.  
  
Je soupire malgré moi.  
  
La pire malchance possible s'était abattu sur nous.  
5 sorciers sans baguettes perdus dans la forêt interdite.  
Ça devait être une première!Et le record de la stupidité même.  
C'était absolument risible,nul,impropable,et idiot.  
J'avais beau ne pas la connaître,je haïssais profondément  
le professeur de culture moldu de Hermione.  
  
Et Dumbledore qui ne faissait rien.Il aurait du envoyer des gens à notre rescousse  
après plus de trois heures d'absence?Cela à du quand même arriver  
à quelques reprises par le passé.Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes les premiers  
à nous perdre dans la forêt interdite.Bon peut-être sans baguettes....  
mais peut importe,on aurait dû voir des gerbes de couleurs dans le ciel..  
quelque chose...  
  
-Voulez-vous me dire pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait rien pour nous?  
demandais-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne voulais.  
  
C'est la voix éraillée d'Hermione qui me répondit.  
  
-Tu sais Harry,que Dumbledore fait surement tout en son pouvoir pour nous retrouver  
il faut garder espoir,dit-elle en reniflant tout en jetant un regard  
vers le ciel.  
  
-Oui mais..oui tu as surement raison.lui-répondis-je,  
suivant son regard rivé vers les cieux.  
Mais il n'y avait rien qu'un ciel trop sombre.  
  
-À ta place,je ne compterais pas trop sur Dumbledore.dit soudain Malfoy à voix basse.  
  
Il est à ma gauche,un peu en retrait des autres,les cheveux ébourrifés,  
la tête bien haute.Il évite soigneusement mon regard intérrogateur en fixant un point  
droit devant lui.Il m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs.Il m'écoeure  
avec ses phrases mystérieuses qui,je suis prêt à parier tout  
ce que je possède,ne veulent rien dire.  
  
J'hésite un instant,puis je lui pose la question presque malgré moi.  
  
-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
  
-C'est ce que je pense.dit-il de façon à clore défénitivement ce semblant de discussion.  
  
Malfoy,Malfoy,Malfoy....ce que je te haïs.  
Cet imbécile ne m'aide pas du tout avec ses réfléctions de dégénéré.  
  
Je dois réfléchir à des trucs plus importants.  
Il faut que je réfléchisse à cette nuit.  
Que va t'on pouvoir faire la nuit tombée?  
Quand nous dormirons dans notre abris précaire fabriqué de nos mains,  
devrions nous faire un tour de garde ou de toute façon si une quelquonque bête maléfique  
s'approche de nous notre mort est signée d'avance réveillé ou non?  
Devrions nous marcher toute la nuit?  
Non,ça serait impossible.  
Si seulement on pourrait trouvé des centaures.  
Ils pourraient peut-être nous mettre en sécurité ou nous ramener à Poudlard.  
avec tout ce qui vis dans la forêt..  
  
Et malgré mes noires interrogations,je souris.  
Je me tourne vers Ron,à ma droite.  
  
-Hey Ron!Peut-être que ta vieille Ford Anglia viendra nous sauver!  
  
Ron souris à son tour.  
  
-Ouais peut-être bien.  
  
Mais je ne pris pas attention à la réponse de Ron,car derrière lui,parmi les arbres diformes  
ce dressait une forme incongrue,au loin,qui ressemblait étrangement à une petite maison.  
J'arrête net,trop occupé à plisser les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle,que  
je ne rêve pas.Tout les autres s'arrêtent eux aussi,mais je ne fais guère attention aux expressions  
qui ornent leurs visages,trop concentré sur cette maisonnette béni des dieux.Trop stupéfait.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?  
  
Je perçu clairement l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Hermione,et le commentaire à voix basse  
de Malfoy qui disait que j'avais complétement perdu la boule.Mais ensuite ce fut le silence total.  
Je savais qu'ils avaient suivi mon regard et qu'ils avaient découverts de leur propres yeux   
le fruit de mes plus grands espoir que je dévorais des yeux.  
  
Malfoy fut le premier à ce remettre de la surprise initiale.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'une maison vient faire en plein milieu de la forêt interdite?!  
Voulez-vous bien me dire?  
  
-On s'en fou!On a une place où passé la nuit!dit Ron qui,visiblement,ne se posait pas de questions.  
  
Il se mit à marcher rapidement vers la cabane,et nous le suivîment tous,un peu inquiets.  
  
-C'est peut-être une maison pour le garde-chasse?suggéra Hermione.  
  
-C'est ça!En plus de sa résidence assez primaire sur le terrain de Poudlard,le garde chasse  
de l'école,vu son haut grade,à droit à plusieurs demeures secondaires dans la si exotique  
forêt interdite....c'est ridicule!  
  
-Où c'est peut-être Dumbledore qui a mis cette maison sur notre chemin?suggéra t-elle.  
  
-Il aurait bien mieux fait de tout simplement nous ramener à Poudlard.lui répliqua t-il.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir j'ai le cerveau en compote!dit Hermione en se secouant la tête,  
prenant distinctement le soin de ne pas s'intéresser à Malfoy.  
  
-Je crois qu'on l'avait tous remarquer!fit Draco ironiquement.  
  
Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit,Ron se retourna  
et tout en continuant à marcher très rapidement il lui dit d'un ton hargneux  
-Tu es mieux de fermer ta sale petite gueule Malfoy!  
  
-Merci pour ce conseil utile,Weasley!  
  
Ginny qui était probablement trop préoccupée pour ce souçier de la dispute,  
tirait sur la cape de son frère qui n'avait pas ralenti  
l'allure dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.  
  
-Ron,si il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur?  
  
Tous s'arrêterent devant le balcon de la petite maison,chacun étant en train de l'observer  
et d'y évaluer les risques d'y entrer.La maison était quand même assez vieille,faites de bois,  
je ne pouvais dire avec la pénombre si elle était peinturée de gris ou de blanc,mais je constatais que  
la peinture était écaillée à plusieurs endroits.Les deux petites fenêtres de chaque coté de la porte  
et celle dans la porte elle-même n'offraient aucune vue à l'intérieur,sauf celle de droite où  
l'on pouvait voir d'affreux rideaux fleuris éclairés probablement par la lueur d'une chandelle.  
  
-Il y a de la lumière,pensez-vous qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur?demandais-je.  
  
-C'est peut-être une de ces chandelles qui ne se consumme jamais,si c'est le cas on ne peut  
pas ce prononcer,répondit Hermione.  
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils,exaspéré.  
  
-Ça nous dit pas plus si il y a quelqu'un ou non.  
  
-Mais...je ne crois pas qu'un mangemort  
mettrait des rideaux fleuris...   
murmurra Ginny comme pour elle-même.  
  
-On a juste à entrer,dit Ron,comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire.  
  
Décidément,Ron était bizarre.On aurait dit qu'il voulait se prouver quelque chose.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
  
-À la place de suivre les idées irréfléchies et suicidaires de Weasley,je vais faire le tour  
de la maison pour regarder par les autres fenêtres,si cela ne vous dérange pas,dit Draco  
en marchant vers le coté droit de la maison d'où il disparut .  
  
Je ne pouvais qu'entendre le bruits des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous ses pas,  
et sentir la panique m'envahir.Si jamais c'était un repère secret pour les mangemorts?  
Et si Malfoy était lui-même mangemort et nous avaient conduit dans un piège?Après tout il n'avait  
jamais su si il était des leurs....Non,c'était décidément impossible que ça soit un piège  
de Malfoy,il n'avait pas pris part aux décisions quant à la direction qu'on avait choisi de  
prendre jusqu'ici,alors impossible...Mais pleins d'autres idées plus sombres et plus farfelues  
inondèrent mon esprit et,après quelques minutes interminables,Malfoy fit irruption du coté   
gauche de la maison,affichant une expression indéchiffrable.  
  
Et quand il vint vers nous,je pus voir qu'il esquissait un petit sourire de contentement,  
probablement dû au fait qu'il en savait plus que nous.Cette attitude me répugnait mais j'étais bien  
trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait vu pour lui reprocher quelle attitude que ce soit.  
  
-Et alors?demanda Hermione,visiblement nerveuse.  
  
-Et bien...rien.Il n'y a que trois autres fenêtres et on ne voit rien à l'intérieur.  
  
-Tu as oublié celle de devant, dit Ginny  
qui passa devant lui pour monter sur le perron de la maison et s'approcher  
prudamment des fenêtres.  
  
-Ginny,dit Ron,c'est-  
  
-Ron,elle est grande,laisse la faire.chuchota Hermione.  
  
Après avoir inspecter quelque secondes chaque fenêtres,elle revint vers nous,  
un air inquiet sur le visage.  
  
-Je ne peux pas voir grand chose,mais je peux voir la chandelle,et tout laisse à croire  
que c'est une chandelle magique,parce qu'elle est intacte,sans bavure,comme une neuve.  
Et j'ai vu la table sur laquelle elle reposait et c'est à peu près tout.  
La fenêtre est très sale,ajouta t-elle.Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant,Harry?  
  
À la question de Ginny,je jetti un regard à la maison.On ne pouvait pas rester dehors.  
On est en octobre,et la température va decendre pendant la nuit,surement  
près de 0 degré celsius.Et nous n'avons que nos capes,celles d'été de surcroit.  
Cette cabane est notre seule chance de ne pas passer une nuit infernale,  
d'avoir de la nourriture ou de trouver de l'aide.  
  
-On ne peut pas passé à coté de ça!dis-je en pointant la maison,sous prétexte   
qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose de dangeureux à l'intérieur.Il faut entrer.  
  
-C'est ce que je disais il y a deux minutes.Il faut entrer.dit Ron visiblement agacé.  
  
-Oui,mais pas avant d'avoir fait tout ce qu'on avait en notre pouvoir  
pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un ou non à l'intérieur,lui répondis-je d'un façon  
abrupte;il avait vraiment fini par m'énerver.  
  
-Oui mais si Malfoy ou Ginny aurait vu quelqu'un par la fenêtre,forcément,  
on aurait fini par rentrer,comme tu a dis il y a 2 minutes,la mort serais assuré  
de toute façon si on resterait dehors.s'écria-t il d'un ton bourru.  
  
-Désolé mais moi je ne serais pas rentré la dedans si il y aurait eu un mangemort,  
m'écriais-je.  
  
-Hé,bien,si cette personne aurait été un mangemort,ou même plusieurs,  
cela n'aurait rien changé:être dehors,la nuit,dans la forêt interdite,sans baguette,  
on subit le même sort que lorsque l'on rentre dans une maison pleine à  
craquer de mangemorts:la mort.  
  
Et son cri se répercuta en écho.Pas sur les arbres,mais dans ma petite tête  
toute embrumée.  
  
J'étais fortement opposé à tout ce qu'il disait mais...rien.  
Je pouvais juste fixer le sol essayant vainement de trouver des arguments.  
Peut-être étais-ce la fatigue ou le désespoir,mais je ne trouvais pas  
les paroles pour exprimer mon déssacord.  
Peut-être avait-t'il raison.Non ça n'avais aucun sens.  
  
-Bon,ce n'est pas que cette petite dispute entre Potter et cette loque de Weasley  
ne me divertit pas,mais j'ai justement pas le goût de rester toute la nuit dehors.  
Alors si ça vous gêne pas,avancer,dit Malfoy d'un air supérieur.  
  
-Allez on y va,dit Hermione en posant doucement ses mains sur mon épaule et celle  
de Ron tout en nous poussant légèrement vers le balcon.  
  
Nous graviment les quelques marches qui craquèrent sous notre poids et nous nous arrêtames  
devant la porte,indécis de ce que nous devions faire.  
  
-Est ce qu'on cogne ou on entre?demanda Ginny.  
  
-Cogner serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire,dis-je en lançant un regard vers  
Ron qui regardait ailleurs.  
  
Et j'abattis finalement par trois fois ma main contre la porte.  
  
"Toc,toc,toc"  
  
Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne,à moins que celle-ci sois sourde,fit remarquer  
Malfoy,tout en critiquant la manière que j'avais cogné.Avec le stress,j'avais frappé la porte  
plus fort que voulu et ce crétin de Malfoy c'était apparament fait une joie de me le rappeler.  
  
Mais je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir soulagé ou appeuré à l'idée que personne  
ne venait répondre.Mais je tendis tout de même ma main vers la poignée.  
  
-Je vais ouvrir,fis-je savoir aux autres.  
  
Et je me butta à une porte vérouillée:j'avais beau tourner mais elle refusait d'ouvrir.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?demandais-je.  
  
-On peut forcer la porte,suggéra Hermione.  
  
-Et comment on fait?demanda Malfoy,je te rapelle que le sort d'Alohomora exige une baguette.  
  
-Je parle à la façon moldue,dit-elle simplement.  
  
-Et comment font-ils?  
  
-Ils foncent dedans.laissa savoir Hermionne.  
  
-On peut toujours essayé,lui dis-je.  
Ron,Malfoy,venez.À 3,on fonce dans la porte.  
  
-Les moldus on de ces techniques primitives...fit Draco en un soupir.  
  
- 1...2...3!  
  
Et c'est avec fracas que nos épaules frappèrent la porte mais celles-ci eurent plus de dommages  
que cette dernière.  
  
-Et en plus elles ne fonctionnent même pas,rajouta le serpentard en lançant un regard de   
reproche vers Hermione,tout en frottant son épaule endolorie.  
  
Pourtant mon amie n'avait toujours pas l'air abattue.  
  
-Attendez!Je crois que...  
  
Elle plongea la main dans ses cheveux pour en resortir quelque chose.  
  
-Une chance que je l'avais avec moi!dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Elle ouvrit sa main pour faire découvrir ce qui semblait être une bobépine.  
Elle me poussa gentiment du chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte.  
  
-J'ai acheté ceci à Pré-au-lard en 5 ième année,et ça ma couté une petite fortune.  
Cette petite pince à cheveux est conçu uniquement-pour dévérouiller toute  
les serrures,à moins que celles-ci ne soit vérrouillée à l'aide d'un sort très  
puissant.Elle a la capacitée d'un Alohomora.  
Vu que la maison m'a l'air assez vieille et peu entretenue,ça devrait marcher.  
  
-Et pourquoi a tu acheté ça puisque tu sais parfaitement te servir du sort d'Alohomora?  
demanda Ron,ses soucils roux froncés.  
  
-Hé bien,pour pouvoir m'en servir durant les vacances d'été.  
Ces petits objets sont permis d'utilisation durant les vacances.  
  
-Et pourquoi en as tu besoin durant les vacances?  
questionna Ron.  
  
-J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire!  
Est-ce que je peux ouvrir cette porte oui ou non?  
  
Mais elle n'attendit même pas notre réponse  
et incéra sa pince à cheveux dans la serrure,et un déclic se fit entendre.  
  
-Voilà!  
  
Hermione mis son passe-partout dans sa poche et poussa lentement la porte qui grinça  
sinistrement,qui en plus de nous avoir fait sursautée,avait augmentée notre peur de la franchir.  
  
Figé sur place,nous retenions notre souffle,fixant l'obscurité,l'oreille tendue,près plus ou moins  
à voir apparaître la bête noire de nos cauchemards,le coeur même de la peur et de la panique.  
Mais rien ne vint ni ne bougea.  
  
Et c'est a cet instant,le souffle coupé,que je franchis la porte. 


End file.
